


Don't Cross Ross

by Anya_Sfinks



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Prison
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anya_Sfinks/pseuds/Anya_Sfinks
Summary: Надин скрывается от преследования Шорлайн в тюрьме Аляски, думая, что там её будет труднее всего найти.





	Don't Cross Ross

В Анкоридже на порядок прохладнее, чем на южном берегу Африки, и зима приходит с вершин близлежащих гор резче, обжигая кожу морозным ветром — впрочем, Надин к такому привыкла. Да и на свежем воздухе она теперь бывает не так часто.

Приехав на Аляску в начале осени, спустя две недели она попадает в женский исправительный центр Хайлэнд Маунтен, который носит такое красивое название только на бумаге, на деле же являясь самой настоящей тюрьмой строгого режима, по статье «незаконная продажа оружия» и «оказание сопротивления при аресте». Надин планировала ещё «причинение вреда здоровью лёгкой и средней тяжести», которая дала бы плюсом ещё три года, но и этих двух ей хватает — теперь, согласно решению суда, на Аляске она проведёт шесть с половиной лет.

Шесть с половиной лет на другом краю света — совсем небольшая плата за собственную жизнь; если её иногда и грызут сомнения, Надин поднимает край рубашки и рассматривает рваный шрам на боку, с той стороны, где печень — шрам свежий ещё, ярко-розовый, со следами от швов, — и её тут же отпускает. Ей дорогого стоило сбежать из ЮАР. Через шесть с половиной лет ей будет уже за сорок. За шесть с половиной лет даже седина появится, такая же, как была у её отца, по две пряди на висках и одна широкая надо лбом.

Шесть с половиной лет — серьёзный срок, и Надин надеется, что этого времени будет достаточно, чтобы напрочь замести собственный след и оставить ищеек Шорлайн ни с чем.

Жизнь в тюрьме проста. Надин сидит тихо, вкалывает в автомастерской на правах одной из немногих здесь, кто знает, как обращаться с машинами, и не ввязывается в разборки между белыми, азиатками и мексиканками, потому что ей уже надоело воевать. Она тренируется в камере с собственным весом, не рискуя подходить к тренажёрам — это территория чернокожих, и, хотя формально она может сойти за члена их банды, Надин просто не хочет светить себя дальше этих стен, а любое участие в тюремных беспорядках только к тому и приведёт. Её пытаются втянуть в драку только раз, в первую неделю после того, как она оказывается в тюрьме, но заканчивается это лишь тремя до полусмерти избитыми заключенными в лазарете и месяцем в карцере. Карцер устраивает Надин по всем параметрам; правда, случись непредвиденное, он сойдёт всего лишь как временная мера.

Впрочем, и сама Хайлэнд Маунтен — всего лишь временная мера.

Здесь все зовут её Марлин, потому что такое имя написано в поддельном паспорте, запертом в архиве тюрьмы, — но это только в глаза, а за спиной предпочитают пользоваться фамилией, которую Надин менять не стала. Каждой новенькой, неважно, заключённой или охраннице, вторым пунктом говорят — не шути с Росс. Та драка гуляет притчей во языцех, а её саму обходят десятой дорогой. Оно и к лучшему.

Жизнь в тюрьме проста, но летит к чертям в одно мгновение, когда в числе очередной партии заключённых в Хайлэнд Маунтен приезжает эта девчонка. Надин не знает её имени, за что она сидит и какого хрена пялится на неё так, будто готова сожрать глазами, потому что не хочет знать. Ей достаточно факта, что она не наёмница Шорлайн, а всё остальное её уже не касается.

Надин продолжает повторять это про себя, как мантру, когда замечает, что за новенькой — говорят, фамилия у неё шотландская, выговор австралийский, а кровь явно намешана откуда-то с востока, — то и дело хвостом ходят шестёрки Авроры. Про неё всем новоприбывшим говорили первым пунктом: англичанка Аврора, которой было то ли около пятидесяти, то ли за шестьдесят — никто не знал её настоящего имени и возраста, но почему-то считалась достоверной информация о том, что до своего попадания в Хайлэнд Маунтен она тридцать лет возглавляла один из британских оккультных орденов, — отбывала пожизненное за предумышленные убийства и торговлю наркотиками, держала в своих руках весь оборот нелегального товара в тюрьме и наводила ужас и на заключённых, и на персонал. Надин с ней тоже старалась не пересекаться, благо, что репутация опасной противницы сослужила ей роль буфера. Она не представляла интереса для Авроры — чего сейчас, похоже, нельзя было сказать о новенькой.

Надин твердит себе, что это не её дело, увидев, как за ужином Аврора садится рядом с девчонкой и воркует что-то ей на ухо. Новенькая беспомощно поводит плечами, пытаясь уйти от скользящей по её спине ладони Авроры, вскидывает пронзительного серого цвета глаза и смотрит прямо на Надин, как будто молит о помощи. Надин поспешно утыкается в свою тарелку. Это не её дело.

Надин твердит себе, что не хватало ей ещё лезть на рожон, и уходит каждый раз, когда девчонка пытается завести с ней разговор — делает она это, к слову, раздражающе часто, игнорируя самые элементарные правила вежливости и как будто не понимая, что фразу «не шути с Росс» в стенах тюрьмы произносят не просто так.

Надин твердит себе, что её не должны волновать чужие проблемы, когда на следующей неделе новенькую вдруг переводят из общего блока в камеры строгого режима, в одно крыло с ней и одну камеру с Авророй. Ей уже после отбоя рассказывает об этом соседка, Рика Раджа, и Надин искренне не понимает, почему она должна выслушивать последние сплетни вместо того, чтобы спать — правда, Рику она не останавливает.

— …в общем, говорю тебе, Аврора точно задалась целью сделать её своей «дочкой». Ставлю двадцатку на то, что в первый раз девчонка будет кричать.

Надин молчит, надеясь, что на этом разговор и закончится, но Рика, кажется, вознамерилась обсудить с ней эту волнующую тему как можно подробней:

— Девчонка ведь беду себе нажила — явно глаз на тебя положила. Смотрит так, будто хочет тебя, как течная сука.

— Ну и пусть себе хочет дальше, — огрызается Надин. А то она без Рики очевидных вещей не понимает.

— На твоём месте я бы такую куклу не упустила.

— На моём месте ты бы в первую очередь думала о том, как защититься потом от разозлённой Авроры, а не о кукле.

— Твоя правда, — соглашается Рика и больше той ночью её не трогает. Сон никак не идёт, и после полуночи Надин вдруг ловит себя на том, что напряжённо вслушивается в каждый шорох. Воздух наполнен привычными звуками: кто-то храпит, кто-то бормочет во сне, кто-то, как и она, не спит и монотонно щёлкает чем-то; как она ни старается, ничего необычного услышать не удаётся. Разве что под утро, когда всё-таки накатывает тяжёлая дрёма, Надин вдруг кажется, что этажом ниже раздаётся несколько глухих ударов и стоны. Она успокаивает себя — может, просто кажется.

Но ничего не бывает «просто», и Надин в который раз убеждается в этой прописной истине, когда новенькая приходит на завтрак позже всех, слишком явно прихрамывая на правую ногу; в её взгляде Надин видит такую тоску, что ей становится почти физически больно. 

Не иначе, как сам чёрт дёргает её спустя час выйти из автомастерской за абразивным порошком и выбрать не самый короткий путь, а тот, который пролегает рядом с прачечными. Надин знает, что пустуют они только два дня в неделю, и что сейчас — один из таких дней, поэтому толкает приоткрытую дверь, решив проверить доносящиеся изнутри голоса. Наверное, за секунду до того, как зайти, Надин понимает, в чём дело. В полумраке сначала видно только троих, и узнать в силуэтах Аврору и двух её ближайших шавок труда не составляет; потом вспышкой света проскальзывает металлическая заточка в руках одной из них, и Надин замечает, что лезвие выпачкано красным. Чтобы заметить последнего участника, приходится напрягать зрение, но, как только Надин всматривается как следует, то чуть не захлёбывается злостью, а её дрожащие пальцы сами собой сжимаются в кулаки.

Четвёртая в комнате — новенькая; она лежит на полу, полуживая и с закатывающимися уже от потери сознания глазами, и по её лицу струится кровь.

Надин твердит себе, что тысячу раз пожалеет об этом, когда одним движением выбивает заточку из руки заключённой, отпихивает другую к стене так, что слышно хруст сломавшихся хрящей носа, и встаёт между Авророй и новенькой.

— Оставь.

Аврора не делает ни единой попытки помочь своим подручным, только сверлит взглядом дерзнувшую помешать ей Надин. У прочих от такого случался если не сердечный приступ, то паническая атака уж точно, вот только Надин одними лишь взглядами убедить было невозможно, слишком многое она пережила на посту военачальника собственной армии, — и, на удивление, Аврора быстро это понимает:

— Не стоит нам враждовать, Росс. Уж точно не из-за такой мелочи.

— Аврора, ты ведь убьёшь девчонку.

— Одной больше, одной меньше, кому какое дело? Только не делай вид, что тебе, — Аврора зло скалит зубы. — Если всё дело в ней, то… Могу поделиться с тобой, раз сучка тебе приглянулась.

Всё случается быстро. Надин даже не задумывается над происходящим — просто выкидывает вперёд кулак, метя прямо по челюсти, но Аврора неожиданно ловко уходит от удара и подныривает под правый бок, хватая с пола заточку. Ценой невероятного усилия Надин удаётся увернуться так, чтобы лезвие не задело печень, и отделывается лишь порезом на плече. Она блокирует удар за ударом — Аврора будто намеренно целит в раненный не так давно бок, и так увлекается, что забывает закрыться от ответной атаки. Молнией метнувшаяся рука Надин хватает её за волосы, и для них обеих позиция одинаково плохая — Надин опасно открыла бок, а Аврора потеряла весь угол обзора, — единственным оружием остаётся только скорость реакции. И тут Надин, воспользовавшись молодостью и опытом, делает рывок в сторону и прикладывает противницу лбом об стену прачечной.

Может, Аврора и умеет драться ничуть не хуже неё, но с бетонной стеной не поспоришь, так что спустя секунду она уже медленно сползает на пол, ещё живая, но с накрепко выбитым на ближайшие пятнадцать минут сознанием.

— Не шути с Росс, — запыхавшаяся, мокрая и дрожащая на волне адреналина, Надин не может отказать себе в удовольствии поглумиться над побеждённым врагом, да и не хочет. В реальность её возвращает глухой стон, раздавшийся из полумрака.

Новенькая.

Надин падает рядом с ней и укладывает к себе на колени, пытаясь определить, в каком она состоянии и жива ли вообще. Дыхание есть, но частое и неглубокое, а крови так много, что она не даёт Надин оценить реальный ущерб; кажется, что у девчонки всё лицо покрошено в фарш, поэтому она решает не рисковать и доставить её в лазарет как можно быстрее, а там уж пусть док разбирается. Новенькая такая тощая, что почти ничего не весит в её руках, хотя Надин готова поклясться — три недели назад у неё были красивые полные бёдра и плавные линии груди, от которых теперь разве что воспоминания и остались. Её взгляд невольно скользит по выпирающим ключицам, исчезающим под тёмно-синей тюремной робой — но слабый стон девчонки приводит в чувство получше оплеухи, так что Надин перехватывает её под спину и пулей вылетает из прачечной.

Надин узнаёт, что имя девчонки — Хлоя Фрейзер, что на самом деле она не такая уж и девчонка, потому что на пару лет старше самой Надин, и что статья, по которой её упекли в Хайлэнд Маунтен, звучит как «кража со взломом». Воровка, значит. Из лазарета Надин возвращается, не уверенная до конца, что новенькая поправится, но, по крайней мере, она сделала всё, что могла, чтобы сохранить ей жизнь.

К этому моменту о произошедшем гудит вся тюрьма.

Надин разве что в лицо не рассказывают о том, что неплохо бы ей теперь отрастить глаза не только на затылке, а вообще на любой доступной поверхности — потому что Аврора, даже уже не просто злая, а разъярённая до помутнения рассудка, точно не позволит ей жить спокойно. Даже ставки делают, и Надин краем уха слышит, что большинство не в её пользу. Нестройный гул пересудов, везде следующий за ней по пятам, откровенно бесит; она хорошо понимает, во что ввязалась, и не перестаёт себя проклинать — но что сделано, то сделано.

Надин не привыкла прятать голову в песок, однако осторожничать всё же приходится: уже вечером, прямо перед тем, как настаёт время заключённым возвращаться в свои камеры, её пытаются убить. Попытка выходит так себе, Надин справляется с нападавшей даже не вспотев, ещё до того, как охранницы подбегают разнять их, и успевает заметить направленный на неё взгляд Авроры — он горит такой ненавистью, что ей почти ощутимо прожигает кожу на спине. А ночью Рика рассказывает: мол, если ей назавтра не предложат грохнуть Надин однажды ночью, то она совсем разочаруется в Авроре. Надин до утра не смыкает глаз.

На другой день она приходит в лазарет, просто чтобы узнать, не откинула ли новенькая копыта за ночь, и обнаруживает, что на самом деле дела у той обстоят совсем неплохо: единственный порез, хоть и достаточно глубокий, пролегает наискось от виска по лбу и жизни девчонки никак не угрожает. Та лежит на больничной койке неподвижно, даже дышит едва-едва, напрочь сливаясь цветом с серыми простынями, видно только ярко-чёрное пятно волос. Но, стоит Надин присесть рядом на край — она сама не знает, почему, но ей непреодолимо хочется провести ладонью по этим волосам, — новенькая вдруг подскакивает, обхватывает руками её шею и крепко целует в губы.

Надин слетает с кровати с такой скоростью, будто её кипятком ошпарили:

— Что ты?... — она чувствует, что впервые за долгие годы на щеках выступает румянец. — Какого хрена ты делаешь?

— Просто хотела сказать «спасибо» за спасение моей задницы. Спасибо, кстати, — девчонка беззаботно улыбается и облизывает губы, заставляя Надин покрываться испариной. — М-м, ты сладкая, как конфетка.

— Не играй с огнём, новенькая.

— Я Хлоя. Хлоя Фрейзер.

Надин окидывает взглядом протянутую для рукопожатия ладонь и, фыркнув, демонстративно складывает руки на груди:

— Я знаю.

Девчонку же, кажется, её жест совершенно не задел — всё с той же милой улыбкой она склоняет голову чуть на бок и спрашивает:

— Могу я узнать имя моей героини в сияющих доспехах?

— Марлин Росс.

— Да неужели? — она прищуривает один глаз, и у Надин по спине течёт холодный пот — может, её информатор что-то проглядел, и девчонку, на самом деле, подослала Шорлайн? — но она тут же отгоняет эту мысль прочь: если у новенькой была цель убить Надин, она давно бы уже сделала это, возможностей ей представилось пруд пруди. А сейчас она, наверное, просто удивилась, поняв, что Росс — та самая, с которой лучше не шутить. Надин ничего не отвечает и уходит из лазарета, ни разу не взглянув назад.

День, в общем и целом, проходит спокойно — разве что за ужином Надин, решив на всякий случай проверить свою еду, вылавливает из тарелки не растворившуюся до конца капсулу, фосфид цинка, судя по сильному запаху чеснока. Это уже почти даже изящное решение, и Надин должна признать, что вот теперь дело становится куда интереснее и немного льстит ей: убить оружием её уже не раз пытались, а вот ядом — никогда. Аврора на неё не оглядывается, зато добрая половина зала таращит глаза и разве что со скамеек не падает в попытке рассмотреть происходящее, когда Надин показательно выкидывает капсулу за плечо и идёт за новой порцией. В этот момент она замечает, что в общую столовую вышла и новенькая — и чуть не впечатывается в стену, зацепившись взглядом за узкую линию плеча, не скрытого тюремной робой, и каскадом рассыпанные по спине волосы. Неужели девчонка так быстро поправилась, что её уже выпустили из лазарета? Ну, наверное, это не её ума дело, ведь доку-то лучше знать, так что Надин усилием воли заставляет себя отвернуться и пойти дальше.

Настоящий сюрприз не в лучшем смысле этого слова подстерегает её там, где Надин никак не ждёт: в её собственной камере сразу перед отбоем. Сюрпризом оказывается Хлоя Фрейзер, которая радостно подмигивает ей, едва завидев в проёме двери:

— Привет, сладкая.

Сказать, что Надин поражена, было бы слегка неверно.

— Какого хрена ты тут делаешь? Где Рика?

— О, она теперь этажом ниже живёт. Нас махнули местами в целях безопасности, знаешь… — новенькая криво ухмыляется и откидывает со лба чёрные пряди, демонстрируя стянутый пластырями порез, — чтобы личико мне больше не портили. Да и тебе со мной будет спокойнее.

Надин даже спрашивать не хочет, откуда девчонка прознала про угрозу Рики прошлой ночью — может, это и не секрет вовсе, да и само по себе слишком очевидно наблюдателю со стороны, — поэтому просто забирается на свою койку и откидывается на спину, прикрывая глаза. Вторые сутки без сна явно не пошли ей на пользу: Надин вдруг накрывает такой выматывающе-сильной усталостью, что, кажется, напади на неё сейчас кто-нибудь с ножом, она просто не смогла бы ничего сделать.

Может, новенькая права, и спать в одной камере с ней куда безопаснее, чем вообще с кем бы то ни было в стенах Хайлэнд Маунтен.

Надин уже проваливается в забытье, когда голос девчонки раздаётся прямо рядом с её ухом:

— Ты не пожелаешь мне сладких снов?

— Нет, — отмахнувшись, Надин хочет отвернуться к стене, но ей не дают — а потом девчонка каким-то незаметным для глаза прыжком оказывается на её койке и нависает над ней, упершись локтями по обе стороны её головы. Надин почти удивляется, высота ведь немаленькая; но вместо удивления в голосе проступают наигранные ноты металла, когда она рычит: — Иди на своё место, если не хочешь лишиться зубов вдобавок к твоему попорченному личику.

— Не будь такой злой. Я ведь не поблагодарила тебя, как следует.

Надин не надо объяснять, что именно имеет в виду новенькая; дрёма слетает с неё в одно мгновение, и сердце вдруг начинает с силой колотиться о рёбра, как будто она только что пробежала марафон. За неполные три месяца в тюрьме подобные предложения Надин слышала не раз и не два — кто-то таким образом надеялся получить защиту, кто-то хотел поразвлечься, некоторым просто нравилось её тело, — и каждый раз она отказывалась без единого сомнения. Она и сейчас хочет отказаться, даже произносит невнятное:

— Меня не интересуют женщины, так что можешь не стараться, — но, похоже, для новенькой это звучит так же неубедительно, как для неё самой.

— О, брось, — ловко проскользнув под одеяло, девчонка прижимается к Надин всем телом и накрывает горячей ладонью её промежность. — Необязательно быть заинтересованной для того, чтобы получить причитающееся тебе по праву.

Той ночью Надин убеждается, что женщины её ох как интересуют — может, не все, но эта конкретная уж точно, — и что, оказывается, после двух суток без сна, проведённых в максимальном напряжении умственных и физических сил, вполне можно словить слуховые галлюцинации:

— Я знаю, как отсюда сбежать.

Ей хочется рассмеяться, ведь надо же, как забавно порой уставший мозг интерпретирует едва слышный полушепот так, как ему заблагорассудится, — но новенькая, приподнявшись на локте, смотрит на неё слишком серьёзным взглядом, и только тогда Надин понимает, что ей вовсе не послышалось.

— Забудь. В смысле, можешь делать, что тебе в голову взбредёт, только меня в это не впутывай — я хочу спокойно отсидеть положенный мне срок и выйти на свободу по всем правилам.

— Думаешь, тебе удастся дожить до этого момента? Эй, — девчонка возмущённо вскрикивает, когда Надин сильным тычком в грудь чуть не спихивает её вниз. — Скажешь, что я не права? Ты ведь рано или поздно устанешь. Потеряешь бдительность, пропустишь удар исподтишка или неудачно оступишься на лестнице, да так, что потом опознать твой труп получится только по татуировке на заднице. Как бы ты ни была крута и опасна, ты всё же человек.

В словах новенькой есть доля истины — да что уж, она права от начала и до конца, — но, с другой стороны, Надин забралась на Аляску совсем не ради того, чтобы подышать целебным северным воздухом.

— Жизнь в этих стенах для меня безопаснее, чем за ними. Есть причина, по которой я хочу остаться здесь.

— А что, если я скажу тебе, что твоя причина уже думать забыла искать тебя и занялась поставками оружия на юго-восточном берегу Азии?

Инстинкты оказываются сильнее рассудка — до мозга Надин только спустя секунду доходит смысл сказанного, а тело уже напрягается, готовое к атаке; одним движением она опрокидывает новенькую на спину, прижимает предплечьем её горло так, что она начинает задыхаться, и шипит:

— Говори сейчас же, что ты знаешь, иначе я сверну тебе шею.

— Я знаю, что твоё настоящее имя — Надин, — сдавленно отвечает девчонка, — и что фамилию ты не стала менять из-за уважения к памяти отца. Знаю, что ты рулила Шорлайн два года до того, как заключить договор с неким Рейфом Адлером, и что до сих пор жалеешь об этом, как, наверное, ни о чем другом не жалела. Знаю, что шрам на боку оставили тебе твои люди, после того, как уведший у тебя управление компанией ублюдок посулил награду за твою голову. Но я знаю и то, что месяц назад они получили тело темнокожей женщины похожего роста и комплекции, с такой же татуировкой, как у тебя, отдали обещанное вознаграждение и довольные унеслись в Азию, решив, что проверять ДНК трупа совсем необязательно. Для Шорлайн Надин Росс официально мертва. Можешь не благодарить, всегда пожалуйста.

— Ты подстроила мою… смерть? — у Надин даже голос садится от шока, когда она отпускает новенькую и отодвигается от неё так далеко, насколько это возможно на узкой тюремной койке. — Да кто ты такая?

— Всего лишь заинтересованный коллекционер всяких штук, очень дорогих и очень древних, которые обычно можно достать не на подпольных аукционах, а прямиком из руин.

Надо же, проскальзывает в мыслях Надин, прямо как Дрейки.

— Так ты воровка.

— Коллекционер, я бы попросила! — девчонка весело скалится, но тут же улыбка пропадает с её лица. — Послушай, мне больших усилий стоило провернуть всё это, и, как ты, возможно, уже поняла, сделала я это не из альтруистических побуждений. Моя нынешняя экспедиция будет проходить в сердце страны, терзаемой гражданской войной, а я не горю желанием расставаться с жизнью так быстро. Ты хороший боец и лучшая из военных экспертов, кого я смогла найти — к тому же, у тебя есть связи в Индии.

С Индией у Надин ассоциировалось лишь одно воспоминание, от которого её каждый раз прошибало холодным потом. Асав.

— Ты предлагаешь мне поменять одну заключённую, пытающуюся меня убить, на целую армию вооруженных до зубов повстанцев с абсолютно такой же целью? Не слишком-то равноценный обмен. Во втором случае возможностей умереть у меня будет несравнимо больше.

— Но и способов защитить себя или спрятаться — тоже. К тому же, разве ты не хочешь поставить зарвавшегося ублюдка Асава на место?

— Нет. Он у себя там, а я здесь, — Надин пожимает плечами. — Мы друг другу не мешаем.

— Тогда тебя, может быть, больше заинтересуют деньги? — Новенькая явно не ожидала от неё такого ответа, поэтому ненадолго замолчала, прежде, чем найти что сказать. — То, что я ищу, стоит целое состояние, больше, чем ты можешь себе представить, больше, чем твои парни привезли из Либерталии. Обещаю десять процентов от добычи.

Надин не интересует богатство, уж точно не после того, что случилось с кладом Генри Эвери, но девчонка слишком уж уверенно держит себя, будто думает, что Надин так или иначе согласится. Она складывает руки на груди и возражает:

— Десять процентов — это просто смешно. Пятьдесят.

— Двадцать пять.

— Пятьдесят, или можешь отправляться на все четыре стороны без меня.

В серых глазах девчонки горит ярость пополам с разочарованием, и Надин готова собственную голову прозакладывать, что вот сейчас её пошлют куда подальше — а там уже можно будет и на двадцать пять процентов согласиться, — как вдруг девчонка кивает:

— Ладно, чёрт с тобой. Ты слишком нужна мне, чтобы ещё торговаться — пятьдесят так пятьдесят.

Вот так неожиданность. Впервые на её памяти воровская порода готова была поступиться наживой, чтобы получить нужную ей поддержку — вот что, наверное, так подкупает Надин. Она уверена, что пожалеет о своём решении, но протянутая к ней рука чуть подрагивает, от бурно проведённой ночи или от волнения, Надин не знает, да и не задумывается над этим, — она просто сжимает её в своей. Новенькая улыбается ей во все свои тридцать два, соскальзывает на пол одним движением и даёт сигнал собираться, постукивая пальцами по несуществующим часам на запястье. Уже одеваясь, Надин замечает, что девчонка опустилась на колени и рассматривает замок их камеры — спустя ещё минуту она тянется пальцами за ухо и, достав из волос сверкнувшую металлом заколку, вставляет её в скважину.

— Ты что, собралась взломать замок одной только шпилькой? — Надин удивлённо выгибает брови. — Ну, удачи.

— Удача мне не нужна.

Шпилька еле слышно скрипит, поднимая штифты, и всего через несколько секунд в решетке что-то щелкает, — Надин приходится признать, что работу новенькая проделала просто ювелирную:

— У тебя… ловкие пальчики*(Ловкие пальчики - ачивка за быстрый взлом трехштифтового замка).

— Спасибо, ты в постели тоже очень хороша, — подмигивает девчонка, и Надин невольно краснеет, поняв двусмысленность своих слов.

Они тихо выбираются из камеры и спускаются на технические этажи. На часах в холле тюремного блока стрелки показывают три утра, когда, следуя за уверенно проскальзывающей в боковые коридоры по одному ей известному маршруту девчонкой, Надин вдруг замечает патруль из трех охранниц. Предупредить новенькую у неё нет времени — та уже почти вышла на угол их обзора, и всё, что остаётся, это только отвлечь внимание на себя. Что Надин и делает, молча вылетая из-за стены и набрасываясь на одну из патруля. Силы у них неравны, потому что Надин, хоть и умеет драться, мало что может противопоставить дубинкам и огнестрельному оружию. Она уже готова к граду ударов, но вдруг понимает, что на неё никто не нападает — ни та, которую она вырубила собственноручно, ни две другие, которые тоже лежат без сознания, и над которыми стоит новенькая. Та, почувствовав на себе взгляд, оборачивается:

— Что?

— Так ты могла сама с Авророй справиться, — Надин даже не спрашивает — констатирует факт, и девчонка не отрицает:

— Прости, сладкая, но мне же нужно было как-то привлечь твоё внимание.

Надин знает наверняка, что пожалеет о своём решении ещё не раз, — но, глядя в пронзительно-серые глаза, она думает, что, наверное, оно того стоит.


End file.
